Jay Chrysler
As the defacto leader of the Dwarfers, Jay has kept the motley band of misfits from being killed. Mostly. Once a pilot, rogue time agent and then captain of the Blue Dwarf, Jay has as much experience as the best of them. History Jay’s early years were relatively normal, he joined the Space Corp pilot training program at the age of 16, shortly after the disappearance of his elder brother, a Space Corp test pilot. Jay excelled in his pilot training, and scored the highest scores ever recorded in his final test, a record which has yet to be broken. Gaining qualifications in astro-navigation and engineering on top of this, Jay was soon offered a position as a combat pilot aboard the Space Corps Flagship, the SCS Ulysees. Before he was able to accept this position though, he was, as with all Space Corp pilots, required to complete a six-month tour of duty serving aboard a civilian vessel, to which the Space Corp loaned officers. To this end, he was posted to the Jupiter Mining Corporation owned Red Dwarf. Jay quickly grew bored with ferrying personnel and ore to and from the planets surface in Starbugs and Blue Midgets, and was pleased when his tenure was over and he could finally get his hands on advanced fighter craft. He, along with fellow pilot Kara McGellan (with whom Jay formed a firm friendship) transferred to the Ulysees, and Jay soon settled in with the other ‘flyboys’ and was largely considered to be destined for great things. After only a few weeks however, Jay received news of the disappearance of the Red Dwarf, and, concerned for the friends he had made aboard it, surprised everyone by requesting a transfer to the ship assigned to find it, the Red Dwarfs sister ship, the Blue Dwarf. Jay soon discovered that life on the Blue Dwarf was very different from that aboard the Red Dwarf, as its mission enabled him to get into all kinds of trouble. It was here where he met his best friend, Phil Febuggure and his first wife, communications officer Alota Viagra, as well as forming firm friendships with Tara Cleavage and Dean Thomas, among others. It wasn’t long before Jay had worked his way up to Chief of Navigation of the Blue Dwarf, and was placed in charge of the pilots. After a mishap with the space-time continuum, jay soon found himself face-to-face with an evil version of himself from a parallel universe. ‘Evil Jay’ soon became Jay’s greatest enemy, and resurfaced time and time again, most notably, when he became emperor of the Hymenoptera. Jay managed to kill him, but his conscious mind continued to exist within the hive, eventually reemerging to possess the body of Jay when he was connected momentarily to the hive. Using Jay’s body, he attempted to destroy the planet Earth. While with the help of time travel, the Earth was saved, sadly, Alota was killed, something which Jay would never forgive himself for. Later, following his participation in the Krylon war, and the death of Jed Calvert, Jay was promoted to Captain, and given command of the Blue Dwarf. He remained as captain until a devastating attack on humanity by the Hymenoptera lead to the death of Jay’s second wife, Katrina – who was carrying his first child, along with his younger sister, Vanessa, and clone, Jayne and several other members of the crew. Determined to stop the hymenoptera menace once and for all, Jay plotted to detonate a nuclear bomb at the heart of their hive-world. Jay was successful, however the mission cost him his life….or so people thought. In actuality, Jay was snatched from space and time a nano-second before his death, and recruited by the Space Time Continuum Police as an enforcer, and for the past 608 years has travelled throughout all of human history, protecting the timeline, saving lives and kicking ass, while all the time, waiting for an opportunity to return home to the Blue Dwarf… Apparently he was Jesus, but it's a long story... Appearance Jay stands at 5’11”, and is of slim, athletic build. He has light brownish blonde hair, and brown eyes. He usually displays some degree of facial hair, though this is never any more than ’couldn’t be bothered to shave’ stubble. Jay can normally be seen with a manic grin and a crazed look on his face, or, a pint glass in his hand. Or both. Personality Jay is an ace pilot with few peers, a skilled fighter and a born leader. You could describe him as being ‘a little unorthodox’ , but this would be putting it mildly. To be frank, he's nuts. He’s been described over the years as as ‘insane’, ‘brilliant’, ‘an idiot’, ‘a genius’, ‘cocky’, ‘irritating’ and ‘reckless’. His own late wife once described him as a ‘Walking suicide mission’. Every person who knows him will give you a different answer, and they’re probably all 100% accurate. Jay thrives on adventure, in situations where life hangs in the balance, where many would panic, Jay is truly in his element. He throws himself into the front lines without a second thought, using anything and everything at his disposal to achieve his goal, whether that’s riding a giant man-eating hamster that he ‘just happened to find’ or blasting a hole in the outer hull of a ship, then hanging on for dear life to get past an enemy. Entirely unpredictable, it's impossible to even guess at what he's going to do next. This tendency often leads people to think he’s ‘making it up as he goes along’, and Jays happy to let them think this is the case. In actual fact though, in his head he’s usually 10 or 20 steps ahead of everyone else in any given situation, and this attribute has become even more prevalent in the time since he’s been gone. As confident and skilled as Jay is however, he is uncomfortable in a position of authority, while he is more than capable of taking charge, and as proven by his tenure as Captain of the Blue Dwarf he is a natural born leader, the thought of being responsible for the lives of others is one that Jay finds very difficult to cope with. It is perhaps this, that tends to lead him to dirty his hands himself, rather than send someone else to do the dangerous jobs. This, is probably his biggest weakness, as it often leads to him putting himself into situations that should by now, have finished him off a hundred times over, but despite this, Jay Chrysler has always proven to be quite difficult to kill…not even manually detonating a thermo-nuclear device capable of destroying an entire planet seems able to do the job….whether this is luck, skill, or divine intervention remains to be seen. Category:Characters Category:Dwarfer